Jam (Turn It Up)
"Jam (Turn It Up)" is a song by American television personality Kim Kardashian. The song features background vocals by singer-songwriter and record producer The-Dream. The song was released to iTunes on March 2, 2011, and half of the proceeds from the sales of the song are being donated to St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Shortly after the song's release, Kardashian confirmed that she had no plans to put out a full-length album any time soon. Years later, she also admitted that she regretted recording the song. It is called one of the worst songs ever. Lyrics Turn me up, Turn me up, Turn me, Turn me, Turn me up Yeah x8 Turn me up, Turn me up, Turn me, Turn me, Turn me up Yeah x8 I'm goin out tonight, it's goin' down Headed straight to the front of the line, on the fly On the floor I can't stand still And I'm goin to work like I'm paying my bills (bills) My whole clicks on the floor (the floor) We gon' party, then party some more (some more) Rozay up in the air Feeling good, feeling great, just got paid And they playin my jam They playin my jam x7 Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up DJ Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up So I can rock the night away (away) Imma burn it out tonight, it's goin down By live via satellite And all I see is angels in my eyes Buzz got me way up in the sky Maybach in the front (the front) Pick out any boy that I want (I want) DJ here I am Feeling good, feeling great, just got paid Girls in the building Fellas in the club Boys spending money Girls looking good I'm on the floor living my life Feeling so good, feeling so right Got my hands up Celebrate like it's my birthday 5 more shots of tequila I'm thirsty Feeling so good, I'm feeling so great Tonight x4 Turn me up, Turn me up, Turn me, Turn me Turn me up Yeah x8 Turn me up, Turn me up, Turn me, Turn me Turn me up Yeah x8 Turn me up, Turn me up, Turn me, Turn me Turn me up Yeah x8 Turn me up, Turn me up, Turn me, Turn me Turn me up Yeah x8 Why It Sucks # Laughable singing and hideous use of autotune. In fact, not even autotune can save Kim's voice, as at times she still sounds slightly off-key. # The repetitive and bland lyrics. # The beat is very annoying. # The song is monotonous and lifeless to the point of sounding almost depressing. # The song was absolutely horrid and so bad that even Kim Kardashian herself regretted recording it. # The music video is laughable. Music Video Kim Kardashian - Jam (Turn It Up) -Extended Music Video- Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Pop Songs Category:Club songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Depressing Songs Category:Songs that flopped